Morgan
Morgan is a contendant on season 1 also known as Immaxyman. She is 21, an Ex-NFL Cheerleader, she lives in San Jose, California. She will do anything to survive. Day 1 Morgan started the game with 2 other players, known as Derek and MarksMorgan's first group decision was when every character in the game spawned at the factory, she went outside and saw a boat. She ordered the team not to mess with it in any way, for it could be dangerous. They saw an island on the other side, the team quickly formed the idea to swim across, but when Derek could not swim properly, he got abducted by the current and got taken away from Morgan and Marks. Morgan and Marks reached the island, sadly without Derek. They arrived and took a rest for the rest of the night, ending Day 1. Day 2000000000 Marks arose to a zombie munching on a human, he abruptly woke up Morgan and told her about it, the zombie still did not notice them. Morgan decided they should go around, and the zombie was not able to catch them. When Marks & Morgan decided to go down a path together, and without question Morgan automatically volunteered Marks to go down the path first. Morgan, staying in place, was captured by someone and taken away from Marks. Morgan was then revealed who she was with now, it was Derek! They found eachother. Sadly Morgan could not see where she was dragged from, so she was not able to go back and get Marks. When the two find a plethora of water, Derek drinks while Morgan is distracted by his butt. Marks sneaks up behind them both and scares them- revealing himself and finally the three are together again. Morgan loves Derek, so she contemplates drowning Marks in the river for ruining their time together they would've had, but ultimately she decides not to. The group decides with Derek leading, to go to the forest. When they get there they see many paths and are given different options on where to go. They ignore many signs and eventually get to a cabin. Morgan once again is mesmorized by Derek's butt as she watches it as he enters the cabin. The group goes in and sees pictures of an old man and his wife, with nik-naks on shelves, there's a blanket on the couch. They can tell someone was there earlier today. As the group explores further in the house, they see a backyard garden full of vegetables. They take some and before they begin eating, they realize there is only enough for two people, Derek being generous enough lets Marks and Morgan have the vegetables instead of himself. While they are eating, Derek gets attacked by a zombie, Marks quickly pushes Derek out of the way and the zombie now is attacking Marks. Marks with his last effort, tries to grab Morgan and bring her down with him, but sadly he did not have the strength to do so. Derek quickly grabs the lamp and kills the zombie, and he uses the blanket that was on the couch to kill Marks, his new zombie friend. After the dilemma, the two remaining decide to stay there for the night. Day 3 The day starts with a scream. Morgan hears it and quickly is awoken. There is a pool of blood on the floor. She looks up to where Derek had been sleeping, the zombie Marks was upon him! Morgan witnesses his neck being ripped off, and Derek's death. As Morgan tries to sneak out the back, the floorboards creak, and the zombie sneaks up to her. Her tactic is bitch-slapping it. It causes the zombie to topple over, and she escapes and shuts the door hard. Morgan heads out to the lake. She finds a docks and sees its a thick lake, empty of civilization. She sees a canoe. A note is on it. "To whomever finds this, please know it once belonged to a loving family. We all wish to spend our last few days together... Please take the canoe, but pass one kind deed to another." Morgan tucks the note into her back pocket and takes the canoe. She begins rowing to the cityline, and she realizes it will take a while to get there, but it's faster than swimming. After a while, Morgan reaches the docks, and is back at the factory where she started the game. The door is barricaded from all the rubbel, forcing her to walk around. She sees a zombie and sneaks past it, picking up an axe and chopping the zombie's head off. As Morgan is walking in the forest, she trips over a rope. The rope tightens around her leg. Morgan is hung from a tree upside down. A man is shown walking from behind the bushes. "What did I find myself today?" He has a bloody, whicked smile on his face. "Hmm... A flesh colored zombie!" "Good eatin'!" He approaches Morgan with his knife. Morgan: "I'm a person! Don't kill me!" He stops immediately at the sound of her voice. "A.... talking zombie?" Morgan: No, i'm a girl with big boobs. He looks at Morgan's breasts and his eyes widen. "Ya wanna come with me, I'll keep you safe" He cuts the rope and hugs Morgan. The two introduce names and information with eachother, while making their way into the city. He announces his name is Jeff. They head on streets with nothing much in them. Jeff and Morgan go into a restaurant, Morgan is trying to seduce Jeff, but he does not understand anything she is saying until she yells out "SEX!", causing zombies to come and break into the windows, the two quickly run out of the restaurant and on the road again. They are then reached with a crossroad decision: Park or Country? Morgan and Jeff both agree that the country would be better- so they both go that way down the path, and they realize they probably won't get there until sundown. The two have reached the country, and they see houses, they go inside of one, and see a cake. They take the cake for later, and they're on their way again. Morgan decides they should go to the lake, so they do. When they arrive they see people sleeping. Jeff asks if they think they have food. Morgan gives a straightforward answer "Yes", and they are introduced to the new group. The people included in the group is Kim, DJ, Regina, Matt, & Luna. Morgan and Jeff decide to stay with this group. Day 4 Morgan is awoken by a gunshot. She sees Regina as she has shotten Jeff. Regina wounds Morgan, as Morgan is paralyzed, she realizes nobody has seen this except Kim, she hopingly wishes Kim tells the group about it- and dies, her final time seen in the series ever.